vampire77fandomcom-20200214-history
Revolution
Revolution. Zombies are uprising against the humans. 14/04/1997 A virus, carried by rats, has started infecting the homeless. The infection is transferred by the rats biting the homeless individuals. After 5 hours they begin feeling sick, an hour later they have a migraine and at the 7th hour they die. 7 hours later they resurrect as zombies. At first, they are blind, they do not know where they are and they feel nauseated. After an hour their sight begins to return however it’s blurry and they cannot see well. Their nausea turns into hunger and they are attracted to human scent. They begin to slowly move toward the non-infected and bite them, at this point the humans are still faster than the zombies and are able to get away however the bite has infected them and in 14 hours they’ll come back as zombies. The zombies are aware of their actions. They keep their memories and personalities however the zombie virus has sent them into madness, they crave blood and are desperate to eat human meat. This process turned an entire town into zombies and the situation forced the government to come in and stop them. They managed to capture several zombies and kill the rest. The zombies were brought to a secure facility and tested on. They were recorded and experimented on. These zombies were kept in the facility for 4 weeks, the scientists fed them pork and other meats however the zombies complained that it all tasted rotten. They wanted human meat. The zombies were able to communicate to the scientists however they were not treated well. Their hands were blood-stained red and their skin was dried out. They did not sleep and continuously begged for human meat. During analysis on one of the zombies, Z-6 was able to get loose and killed 2 of the scientists before being shot. The dead scientists were put into separate prison cells and were watched on cameras as they resurrected. This was an important experiment because it was the first time the government was able to witness the transformation into a zombie. Unfortunately, one of the infected zombies had a wife who also worked at the facility, she was desperate to get her husband back however was told that it was too unsafe to release him from his cell. She visited him anyway and was manipulated into opening her husband's cell. The zombie leapt on her and killed her. The zombie scientist then took her key card and released the other zombies from their cells. They managed to escape the facility and ran towards the nearest city. The city fell into chaos, the zombies attacking without mercy, the civilians were unaware of the facility's tests and didn’t know about the virus. Many were able to evacuate from the city however they weren’t aware that many of them were carrying the infection, either from being bitten by a zombie or from coming into contact with zombie blood. This led to an over welcoming zombie population, in an attempt to keep the remaining civilians safe, the government build a wall around a city to keep out the zombies. They killed all the pets in the city (cats, dogs, rats etc) because they didn’t know the original cause of the infection. Those living in the city were put under strict control, they were not allowed to leave the city and were forced to work either on farms or as guards, paroling the city and making sure the laws are enforced. The civilian's wear gloves and eye protection when they're outside in case they come into contact with a zombie, this prevents zombie blood from touching their skin or getting into their eyes. The food supply is low and therefore small groups are sent out of the city to search for supplies, they're given a weapon and a map of the local area.The game beings with you (the player) who has volunteered to go on a surveillance mission to check out the surrounding areas around the wall. The group is made up of 4 characters: Sarah, Samuel, Sophia and Jack. # Sarah is the group leader # Samuel is intelligent and good at modifying weapons # Sophia is good at building traps and defenses # Jack is scared and relies on the others to help him survive